Clock Up
The command enables ZECT Kamen Riders Masked Rider System to travel at super speed to match the speeds of the Worms. Riders who can Clock Up *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider TheBee *Kamen Rider Drake *Kamen Rider Sasword *Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *Kamen Rider KickHopper (Ability shown in Game) *Kamen Rider PunchHopper (Ability shown in Game) *Kamen Rider Ketaros *Kamen Rider Hercus (Ability shown in the Game) *Kamen Rider Caucasus (Unused) *Kamen Rider Decade (Attack Ride Card) Riders who have used Hyper Clock Up *Kamen Rider Kabuto (God Speed Love timeline) *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Main timeline) *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Alternate Reality) *Kamen Rider Gatack (Hyper Battle Video, possibly non-canon) *Kamen Rider Caucasus (God Speed Love timeline) Clock Up The Clock Up ability is primarily used by ZECT Riders and allows them to match the speeds of Worms also moving at super speed. According to the narrator of Kamen Rider Kabuto and the characters in the show, Clock Up was supposedly near the speed of light. However this was disproven when Kabuto aided Arata Kagami where a bullet from a handgun was still travelling at a relatively fast speed, making Clock Up's supposed near-light speeds to be exaggerated. *This is more evident when Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kamen Rider Gatack faced against Kamen Rider Caucasus, who donned the Hyper Clock Up and moved way faster than the two of them while they were in Clock Up. *Another case to Clock Up's actual speed is when Kabuto and Dark Kabuto face off in their final confrontation on top of falling platforms that appear to be falling instead of being nearly frozen in place if it were at near-light speeds. *In every crossover where a Rider that possesses super speed that isn't associated with Clock Up and is pitted against the Kabuto Riders, they're able to fight evenly with them. Hyper Clock Up The Hyper Zecter allows access to , an upgraded version of Clock Up, allowing them to move at speeds that are estimated to be twice as fast as a regular Clock Up. It also has the ability to time travel due to its faster than light speed, allowing its user to rewrite history. It also has a "Maximum Rider Power" mode that increases the output of a Rider's finishing attack. Decade Decade is also able to perceive the battle of superspeed fights and can also utilize the Clock Up Attack Ride Card if he transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto via a Kamen Ride card. While as Decade Violent Emotion, Decade can use Clock Up without the need of transforming into Kabuto first. *In the novel reimagination, Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~, the card somehow ended up in Tendou's possession and gave it to Tsukasa after he realized that he is Decade with the card itself being used by Decade while in Kuuga Mighty Form. *With the Hyper Clock Up Attack Ride Card, as Kabuto Hyper Form, Decade is able travel at near light speeds, allowing him to travel forward or backward through time. This card is not shown in the TV series, but is used in the S.I.C. Hero Saga side story published in Hobby Japan magazine.Hobby Japan, October 2010 Counters While Clock Up's ability is to move at super speed, there are those who can counterattack or have a defense against it. Within the crossovers of the Kamen Rider multiverse, there are those with the ability to counter or match the speed of Clock Up. *Starting off with Kamen Rider Faiz, in a showdown in Kamen Rider Decade, Decade transforms into Faiz Axel and utilizes the form's super speed to combat the ZECT Riders' Clock Up. Though Faiz Axel has been noted to move at the speed of sound while Clock Up has been noted to move slightly slower than the speed of light, Hyper Clock Up was still slower than the speed of light making the actual speed of a regular Clock Up to be around the speed of sound. **In the first part special of Kamen Rider Wizard, Faiz Axel and Kabuto both moved at the same speed. **Faiz Axel has been shown in a speed match against Kabuto again in . *Kuuga Pegasus's heightened senses can allow him to track and target foes moving at Clock Up speeds, as shown with Decade's use of the corresponding Form Ride Card. *Decade, while transformed as Kabuto, was matched evenly against 's super speed. *In Kamen Rider Decade, there exists a generator, created by Sou Otogiri. Once activated it can disable users from using Clock Up, thus slowing them back down to normal human speed. *Kamen Rider Stronger has been shown to temporarily halt the Clock Up function by using an Electro Fire attack to create a radial blast of electricity, causing Kabuto to forcefully exit Clock Up due to his Rider form's equipment getting zapped by the attack's energy. *In Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3, as Axel Form was shown to be rivaled by both Clock Up and Kamen Rider Mach's super speed, it is safe to presume that Mach's speed can rival the Clock Up as well. Speculation *Kamen Rider OOO's Super Tatoba Combo has the ability to displace himself in time momentarily giving him the appearance of teleportation and super speed, thus making him faster if not match any rider using Clock Up. With his telportation ability in mind, it is possible he might be able to counter Hyper Clock Up. *The ability of Heavy Acceleration distorts time, making anyone in its radius to feel heavier and more sluggish, which would either hinder, negate or rival the speed of Clock Up, though it can be negated by Hyper Clock Up as it is unaffected by time distortions (it can reverse or advance time while making the Rider move at almost twice the speed of light). *In theory, if a Rider who used Clock Up attacked an opponent whose power and defense greatly outclasses the attacking Rider's own strength, it would more likely result in the attacking Rider being hurt instead. DCD Kabuto ClockUp.png|Decade as Kabuto using Clock Up SUVSCU.png|Decade as Faiz Axel against TheBee SUCUinWIZ52.png|Faiz Axel and Kabuto working together to take down 2 Worms SSGBVSCU.png|Red Buster against Decade as Kabuto STRVSKBT.png|Kabuto shooting himself in the foot against his fight with Stronger Faiz Axel x Kabuto GP.jpg|Faiz VS Kabuto in Rider Grand Prix Behind the scenes In popular culture *Episode 327-B the comedy anime titled "Keroro, Invasion in a Blink!" features the members of the Keroro Platoon trying to invade Earth in Clock Up mode. *In ''Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, Clock Up is officially listed as one of Nyarko's unique powers, though she has yet to demonstrate it. However, it's referenced in the first episode when Mahiro asks how Nyarko had time to make him a box lunch that morning and she replies "A Clocked-Up Nyarlathotepian can move at speeds that defy all logic!" (Both the Crunchyroll and NISA versions mistranslates Clock Up as "overclocked", but this could be the result of a licensing issue.) The ability is referenced again in the Nyaruko-san game for PlayStation Portable. *Though unseen encountering with some ZECT Riders or Worms, Alternatives equipped with Accel Vent, Zect Riders Rider Form in Clock Up, Diend while equipped with the Tesla Band Activation, Accel Trial, OOO Super Tatoba Combo, Wizard Infinity Style , Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms, Drive Type Speed & Formula and Mach are counted to counter the system due to their inheritance of speed up or/and time-traveling abilities. **Although Diend did encounter Nega World's Dark Kabuto, they didn't speed clash as Dark Kabuto didn't use Clock Up to counter Diend's speed ability. Notes *Throughout the entire meta-series, there have been such methods that have the potential to counter Clock Up. This does not mean that they are known to be faster than Clock Up, though. **Alternatives equipped with Accel Vent **Zect Riders Rider Form in Clock Up **Diend while equipped with the Tesla Band Activation ***Diend's super speed is inferior to Clock Up as he couldn't even keep up with Kabuto's movements when he tried attacking him. **Accel Trial **OOO Super Tatoba Combo **Wizard Infinity Style **Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms **Drive Type Speed and Type Formula (Mantarn) **(Chaser) Mach **Kamen Riders with the Speeding-Up Energy Item *While a Clock Down generator has been shown to only stop the conventional Clock Up, it is not known if it's powerful enough to stop a stronger Hyper Clock Up. *While Clock Up is a power unique to the ZECT Riders (aside from Decade's Attack and Form Ride cards accessing them), super speed is a common ability for Riders and superheroes in general. Some of the earliest examples of speedster superheroes in Japan include 8-Man (1963) created by Jiro Kuwata and of course, Joe Shimamura from Cyborg 009 (1964) created by Shotaro Ishinomori. References Category:Rider Powers Category:Phenomenon Category:Space/Time